Thanks for the Memories
by Suicidal Mickey Mouse
Summary: A short one shot. A member of the band, remembers on her death bed.


Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Summer Mooneyham was tired. She had been tired since her husband of 60 years had passed away three days ago. Her hair had been gray before then, but now it seemed grayer. Everything did. When she had first met Zack they weren't friends. He had moved into town, and brought with him the idea that girls had cooties. Something that her best friend at the time Freddy Jones, agreed with. But then after fifth grade, the cooties were cured, and something between them changed. They were fighting a lot.  
  
Flashback   
  
"You are always late Zack!" A 14-year-old Summer Hathaway shouted. "How are we supposed to win the Battle of the Bands and get that record deal, if our lead guitarist doesn't practice enough?!"  
  
Zack glared, but didn't bother to raise his voice. "Freddy was late too. Aren't you gonna yell at him too?"  
  
"Do not patronize me Zackary Andrew Mooneyham! You have absolutely no idea who you are messing with!"  
  
The band behind him made noises at the use of his full name. They were enthralled by the fight. "I believe your name is Summer Cordelia Hathaway." Zack smirked. "But go on, continue with your little rant."  
  
"Don't pretend you don't want this record deal as much as anyone else in the band Zack!"  
  
"Where did you get an idea like that from? For your information, I was late because I was picking up a guitar string to fix the one I broke practicing last night. I want this record deal just as much as you, Summer!"  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean you have to bring Freddy along for a front seat ride in your path of band destruction!"  
  
"I told him to go to practice. He just happened to say no. What's a guy to do?"  
  
Summer turned a growl into a scream of frustration. "You just have an answer for everything don't you?!"  
  
"Wanna go out sometime?"  
  
Everyone did a double take. "Pardon me? Did you just asked me out on a date? In the middle of an argument in front of the band? You are absolutely insane. Of all the ludicrous, insensitive, inane, unintelligent things to do."  
  
"Lets make sure you can think of some more big words to throw at me, shall we?" Zack pulled her into a kiss and after about a second, Summer didn't struggle. It was obvious Zack was not shy anymore.  
  
When the two finally broke apart, Summer slapped him, but pulled him into another kiss. When that was over Zack was smirking again. "I'll take that as a yes." He turned to the band. "School of Rock guys?"  
  
end flashback   
  
That incident had ended their fights over stupid things that had explanations. Zack took to teaching her how to play guitar, and Summer helped him in whatever subjects at school gave him trouble, namely foreign languages. That gave the couple many laughs, but nothing was as funny or as memorable as their first kiss. Every time they looked back on it after that, they couldn't help but laugh at how stupid they were.  
  
Summer looked at a picture silent tears rolling down her face. It was of the entire band the night before the first member died. It wasn't Dewey, do to old age. It had come to a shock to everyone. Katie was hit by a drunk driver running a red light. She had been 36, on her way to pick up her son from daycare. Freddy was her husband. Freddy stayed alive but depressed for 18 years. He was the next to die, committing suicide when his son left for college. Then one by one, the members died. Most of them made it to the point where it was natural causes.  
  
Zack died from a stroke. The workers at the nursing home arrived to room he shared with Summer too late. By the time they got there, he was gone. Summer was the last band member alive. She was on many machines to keep her alive. She was tired.  
  
She was tired of living. There wasn't a reason to be there anymore. All she was, was a tired gray lump in a bed. Slowly but surely, she used all of her strength to pull the plugs on the machine, and laid her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes and whispering one last thought to the world. "Thanks for the memories."  
  
That's the end of that one-shot. I hope it wasn't horrible. I know it's rather short, but I liked ending it there.  
  
Random Quote of the Day: "In comic strips, the person on the right always speaks first." –George Carlin 


End file.
